


Neon Covered Gas Station

by Larxicana



Series: Wild's Magic Shop AU [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Swearing, Traveling Merchants, Wild's Magic Shop, tired babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: The traveling merchants, Legend and Ravio, get back from work in a far off realm. They're tired, covered in dirt and blood, and just want some snacks. The cashier just wants to live through this encounter.--Based on the Wild's Magic Shop AU I came up with,  which is based off of Jojo's Linked Universe AU.





	Neon Covered Gas Station

Late at night, a portal opened in front of a neon covered gas station. A very exhausted pair of merchants step through, covered in dirt and some blood that wasn't their own. They were also dressed in their usual, colorful traveling gear and had weapons on their back. Legend’s shoulders slumped with the weight of his shield and sword while Ravio fiddled with the bow string across his chest, his quiver nearly empty. They had just returned from one of their many trade scouting missions. Needless to say, this one didn’t end in a deal.

“Fuck…” Legend sighed as he ran a hand slowly and heavily down his face, then turned to wave the portal behind them closed with the charm that had opened it. “I could sleep for a month…” Ravio hummed his agreement as he reached up to pick leaves out of his long, dark hair.

Together they enter the convince store, causing the sound of a bell to ring through the speakers. The only people inside consisted of a drunk man slumped heavily on a bench by the door, asleep, and a middled-aged, Hylian man behind the check-out counter. The cashier froze at the sight of them, his eyes growing wide as a cold, sinking feeling pushed through his veins. The merchants either didn’t care or didn’t notice his reaction, by passing him completely to venture into one of the aisles to stare at their selection of snacks.

"What do you want?" Ravio asked as he glanced over the colorful plastic packages that lined the shelf, tipping over to lean against his friend, head against his shoulder as he started to lose the battle to keep his body upright and moving.

Legend twisted his mouth in thought, unbothered or unaware of the other’s new proximity, "Probably some chips and a soda."

Ravio made a face, "I don't want either of those things."

"Then get your own damn snacks."

"We are _not _buying for two."

"Come on man, it's a _gas station_. They're like a green a piece."

"If we both bought something every time we stopped for snacks, we'd waste so much money."

Legend turned his head to glare down at the raven-haired man, “Fuck you man, I want some chips!"

Ravio made a face and tipped his head back to look at him, ”No!” He looked back down at shelves, then pointed to a box, “We should get one of those Little Debbie’s. Ooo like those chocolate cupcakes with the cream inside and the white swirly thing on top?”

"I don't want Little Debbie’s!”

At the front of the store behind the counter, the cashier was gripping the counter hard enough to turn his fingers white, convinced that at any moment, the two travelers, heavy with weapons, were going to snap and start a bloody war in his shop.

Ravio glared at the blonde, “You’re such an asshole. We got chips last time.”

Legend put his hands on his hips, displacing the other man, “I work hard! If I want chip when we get back, then I should be able to buy myself a bag of fucking chips and not have to listen to you nagging at me the entire time.” He shot back with his own glare.

The cashier felt sweat roll down the back of his neck.

Ravio crossed his arms, ”_You_ work hard? I work just as hard, if not more so!”

The blonde turned to face him, “_Excuse me?_ I was the one that sold that magic cup for 600 rupees!”

“Yeah that _I_ managed to get for 50.”

“So? I could have done the same thing!”

“But you didn’t!”

The cashier reached a shaking hand for the phone near him just under the counter.

“Yeah because you’re a fucking savage and beat me to it!”

Ravio gave him a sweet little smile, “You snooze you lose, loser.”

Legend’s eyes widened as his shoulders rose to his ears, looking highly offended, “Don’t call me a loser! You’re a loser!”

“Oh wow that was original.”

“Shut up!”

There was a pause in the conversation as they both looked back down at the snacks laid out before them. Eventually Ravio said, “You wanna split some cheese crackers?”

Legend thought about this for a moment then shrugged, “Yeah ok.” He snatched them off the shelf and they moved to the drinks, where they did get a soda, but a Sprite, as a compromise. They made their way to the counter where the cashier stood very still and pale with a phone in his hand, but not near his ear. The blonde held up a hand to the other boy, “Hey, lemme get this, ok?”

Ravio beamed, eyes growing wide as they started to sparkle, “Would you really? You’re so amazing.” Legend grumbled under his breath at this and reached under his cloak to grab his wallet. The motion made the cashier faint and drop to the floor. The pair peered down at him with wide eyes, then glanced to each other. Eventually the dark haired boy spoke, “Sooo… does this mean we don’t have to pay?” The blonde gave him a look and pulled out his wallet. He dropped a few green rupees on the counter then grabbed their stuff before heading out the door with his companion.

The drunk on the bench startled at the bell and looked around in a haze, “Huh? What?”


End file.
